Hold me
by Ascaisil
Summary: it's a little songfic about how Vegeta loves Bulma. This song just seemed to fit so well with him! Luv ya!


Hold me

Hold me

Disclaimer: ok! I'm in study hall listening to this song and I thought, VEGETA! So I wrote this songfic. I don't own these characters, or the song, they are owned by Akira Toriyama, and my favorite, (ok. One of my favorite,) band(s) Savage Garden!

*****

Bulma and Vegeta stood face to face, both angry, and both ready for a battle. It was a usual occurrence, even after they had become lovers. Bulma's glare could freeze fire, and Vegeta's scowl could break ice. But somewhere deep in Vegeta's mind he couldn't help but think about how much he loved her.

Hey,

If we can't find a way to solve these problems,

Maybe we don't need this.

Standing face to face,

Enemies at war we build defenses,

And secret hiding places.

Vegeta smirked, infuriating Bulma even more. He knew that when the fight was over there would be a wonderful make-up. Perhaps this human thing "kiss and make-up" wasn't so bad.

I might need you to hold me tonight,

I might need you to say it's alright,

I might need you to make the first stand,

Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man.

He knew he should be kinder to her. She was his mate, and a very appropriate one. No one else fit him like her. That temper. Kami, but he loved her! Now if he could only form those words.

Hey,

More than angry words I hate this silence,

It's getting so loud.

Well,

I want to scream,

Bitterness has silenced these emotions,

It's getting hard to breathe.

So tell me isn't happiness,

Worth more than a golden diamond ring?

I'm willing to do anything,

To calm the storm in my heart.

I've never been the praying kind,

But lately I've been down upon my knees,

Not looking for an answer,

Just a reason to believe!

She was being very quiet. Usually she would scream her lungs out. Something wasn't right either. She was blocking him out through their bond, something she had never done unless she was PMSing. Mentally he relived their argument. Nothing unusual, he had left something lying around, she had screamed, he told her to shut up, she tried to smack him, they insulted each other, and then they lapsed into silence.

Determinedly he broke through her mental shield and caught one thought before her mind went blank with the intrusion. 'Why doesn't he love me?' he stared at her. He did love her! He just didn't know how to tell her. Panic seized him. What if she left? She couldn't! He needed her!

I might need you to hold me tonight,

I might need you to say it's alright,

I night need you to make the first stand,

Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man.

He didn't know how to tell her! He had been brought up to hate! What did he know about love! His mind answered him. "What she's taught you." It was true. She told him all the time that she loved him. He had never had the courage to repeat the phrase.

Do you remember not long ago,

How we used to live for the nighttime?

Cherish each moment?

Now we don't live we exist,

We just run through our lives,

So alone,

That's why you've got to hold me!

Vegeta was shaken. Not a normal occurrence by far. He liked his suddenly dry lips. Vegeta had never said "the words" to her, and because she had never mentioned it he figured it she knew. Now he stood there, knowing he had to do this, but wondering if he had the courage to. He couldn't lose her. If she walked out of his life he would be devastated, he could face anything if she loved him, death was easier then her leaving him.

Hey,

If we can't find a way out of these problems,

Then maybe we don't need this,

Standing face to face,

Enemies at war we build defenses,

And secret hiding places.

He looked at her eyes and winced. She was fighting back tears. His heart was breaking. He moved over and placed his arms around her. She stiffened and tried to jerk away but he wouldn't let her. It was now or never. He leaned over to her ear and whispered,

I might need you to hold me tonight,

I might need you to say it's alright,

I night need you to make the first stand,

Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man.

"I'm sorry I hurt you woman. I love you." His voice shook and he worried that she might not have heard him the first time. "I love you, Bulma." He felt an overwhelming joy through their bond. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "I love you too." He held her in silence. Now she knew.

Ok! I'm done! And very happy I might add! I really love Savage Gardens' songs, and ::giggles and jumps around:: I GOT TO SEE VEGETA KICK SOME ASS TODAY!!! No joke! He is sooooo hot. I almost jumped the TV but my friend held me back and wouldn't let me. ::pout:: anywayz! Love to all of you pplz!!!!


End file.
